CDMAS USE ONLY. Infants will be randomized to receive thyrotropin releasing hormone and betamethasone or betamethasone alone. Pulmonary functions and chest x-rays will be used to compare the effect of the two treatment regimes. Thyroid function, prolactin, free fatty acids and catecholamines will be measured.